


Capo Dei Capi (Boss of all Bosses)

by Elizabethfunbun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Angst, Gambling, I suck at this, Kidnapping, M/M, Mingi - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Top Yunho, Violent, bad cop seonghwa, basically this is a crazy and messed up thing im writing, bott mingi, casino - Freeform, gambling addict mingi, jongho body guard, mafia, mafia yunho, money loss, san twink, try to enjoy this mess, weapons dealer hongjoong, wooyoung pimp, yeosang assassin, yungi, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethfunbun/pseuds/Elizabethfunbun
Summary: Mingi is addicted to a toxic sport: gambling. He soon runs out of luck at his favorite casino and is faced with unimaginable consequences. He  now owes ₩9,000,000,000 Won to the CEO of the casino, and little does he know that said CEO is also the highly feared mafia leader in the country.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please enjoy the story :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Some edits have been made)

“Fuck!” Mingi pants as he grasps his bloody thigh. Mingi could feel the bullet lodged into his thigh. His vision was getting blurry and his heart about to leap out of his chest. He had just managed to lunge himself into a humid alley as he dropped into the mysterious puddles soaking the ground; Mingi was in disbelief. Footsteps rush past him as he held his breath tightly, afraid to lose it all. His lungs are aching and he gulps in air for the first time all night once he hears that the footsteps have disappeared. Back against the rough brick wall, head tilted towards the starless night, it dawns on him again; the horror, the disbelief, the chaos: his life came crashing down all around him in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Mingi had just lost ₩9,000,000,000 to the biggest casino in Seoul. The utter high he felt when he was faced with risk and desperation blinded him and caused him to lose focus. By then he didn't realize what was happening until he had been dragged by a surly and stoic man to the back elevators no one has access to. Thrashing around as if his life counted on it, knowing deep inside that his short amount of bliss has led him towards his demise. He messed up. He let his guard down, the poker face falling into ugly bluffs, and before it clicked, he had become a sweaty mess of desperation. And now he's on his knees in the biggest office he'd ever scene in his life, because he had only been working part-time at a convenience store to try to pay off for his college classes. “I guess trying to pay off the debt quicker was a fucking shit idea,” Mingi thought to himself as sweat trickles down his brow bone and down his throat. The room was dead silent and Mingi was waning in confidence to stand up and ask what the fuck was going on because the only guy in the room was the insanely strong man that had manhandled him across the entire casino. Only then did he hear the grand doors behind him swiftly open and Mingi’s breath caught in his throat. He didn't dare to turn around because he could feel the tension in the room that smelled of nightmares. Mingi’s eyes were focused on the floors, as polished black shoes that were clearly very fucking expensive, walked in front of him and rested against the edge of the desk. Seconds of silence passed but it felt like an eternity.

“I hear that you lost quite a sum of money, hm?” The stranger was obviously messing with him, but Mingi continued to stay silent. “And all that money was used as loans from our casino, no? So that means some bastard has now walked away with all of my money? Just how pitiful does that sound?” The strangers voice was all too calm, but still felt antagonizing.  
“When I’m speaking to you look into my fucking eyes!” And from that one shout, Mingi took a blow to the face and was knocked to the floor writhing in pain. “Ah, fuck, you’ve made me so upset I couldn't control myself, what a shame.” The stranger had said almost sadly as he pondered at his bruised knuckles. “Jongho, get the fucking bastard up.”  
Mingi was roughly forced back onto his knees by the surly gentlemen, and this time didn't make the mistake of not looking at him, but Mingi gaped at the man. He was certainly at a height similar to him, moving in a fancy suit that screamed “rich!” He couldn't help but despise his attacker for a brief minute as he took in the wavy brown hair and his sun-kissed skin. It screamed arrogance and he was seething inside. He thought to himself to quickly snap out of it because the stranger was talking again.  
“Good boy,” He gleamed happily. How could a man with so much power hold such a goofy smile? “Now that I have your attention, let's get down to business. Do you realize why you are one of the very few people that get to see me today? He asked cockily as if he had just had an epiphany.  
“N-no sir.” Mingi was mentally slapping himself for the weak response when he meant to be firm. “Ah, I see, playing ignorant, my favorite. Well I'll let you know then. Because you fucked with my money, I am now going to ruin your fucking life. How does that sound?” Why the fuck did this man sound so giddy?

“What the hell do you mean you are going to ruin my life asshole?” With those assured thoughts that had come out of his mouth, the stranger looked over to the fellow named “Jongho”, and Mingi was quickly regretful, because there happened to be a raging bullet in his right thigh the next moment. Mingi screamed in pain and reached for his leg, trying to stop the gushing of blood.  
“Yes please scream all you'd like, my office is on the highest floor of this building and only my closest subordinates are around.” The son of a bitch was just swinging his legs off the table now enjoying the pathetic show that was Mingi now.  
“You'll learn very quickly where your place is, but as for now I'll just give you your assignment so listen closely, yeah?.” He said as if he were talking to a young student. “Get me my fucking money by the end of this month if you want to save your pathetic excuse of a life okay ‘asshole’?” He smiled savagely. “Now I'll give you ten minutes to escape before I get tired of this game and just decide to kill you and sell your organs on the black market, your time starts… now.” By then Mingi was already scrambling to heave himself up using the nearest chair. Staggering his way through the gigantic doors and out into the hall, but then Mingi heard one last thing as his heart was raging against his chest, “And oh by the way love! The name is Yunho, so feel free to let the cops know if that's your dumb plan after all.”  
It all felt like slow motion, like when you're having a nightmare and can't seem to move as fast as you need to. Mingi was holding his legs and leaning against every which wall until he found his way to the confined elevators and rode it down, which felt like ages. His head was starting to spin now and he could see the bright red lights of the exit sign that was in the back next to the elevator. The night was fresh, but he was running out of time. The pounding footsteps behind him was the only thing that kept him going.

Hours after he found that musky alley way, he was beat. Mingi slipped off his jacket and tied it tightly around his leg as he hissed in pain trying to not let anyone know where he was. Mingi thinks back to the few hours before. How did everything amount to this? He was just running low on money and that was all he needed. Just to borrow a couple thousand that night, he knew he could win it all back and even more, Mingi believed that luck was on his side that night. The night had been going just as expected, so he got arrogant. He felt like he needed to prove to himself that his gambling skills were pure skills. Mingi had climbed his way from table to table progressing from easier matches to the wiser and skilled ones. Soon enough he come to the VIP room and the crooks in their welcomed his feasible challenge. Walking in confidently to then slowly and then quickly becoming timid and frightened as the games progressed. Money was being lost at the second and Mingi couldn't keep track of what was happening anymore. He went all in and got nothing back, Everything follows after that.

The dizziness increasing, Mingi thinks back to that CEO figure and it slowly dawns where he’s heard that name before. “Yunho…” the name rolled so easily off his tongue. Shock and horror escaped onto his face. The Yunho, The overpowering Mafia lord of Seoul. The one who basically owns the city like the Parliament with the Queen of England, except the government knows who’s truly in power. Mingi hates himself now, because he had been risking his life countless times walking into his casino almost everyday, and now he must pay the price. Mingi wonders how he will even pay off this large sum of debut off in one month exactly, it's impossible. Before he could bleed out though, he needed to get home before the sun rises. He quickly learned that the police were definitely not going to help him and therefore he didn't even have anyone to trust in the first place. He was just a lonely nursing student trying to get by. Looking both ways from the alley, he makes the decision to keep moving in the shadows. Thankfully his home had been nearby after he lost Yunho's men by running in all those circles. His doorknob had been covered in his blood as he shakily tried to grab his keys and unlock the small studio. Once he got it open, Mingi stumbled in and staggered to the kitchen to find the alcohol and gauze. Roughly sitting himself in the now bloody dining chair, he kept shrieking in pain as Mingi removed the cloth around the wound. Blood was all over the floor at this point and from there he stared at the gaping hole in his thigh. With no thought, Mingi poured the alcohol all over thigh, slamming his hands harshly on the table as his teeth tore at his shirt. Grabbing the cleansed tweezers he anxiously dug them into the bullet wound until he plucked the excruciating bullet out. Gasping in pain on the brink of hyperventilation, he douses once more of the alcohol and wraps it tightly, but slowly with his cheap convenience store gauze he had picked for a lab weeks ago. Soon after, Mingi passed out from the pain and exhaustion onto his kitchen floor in just a mangled shirt and torn jeans soaking in a pool of blood.

* * *

“Boss, we tracked him to his house, but left him be like you asked.” Yeosang said after coming back from the hours of pretending to chase after Mingi. Yunho nods and sinisterly smiles as he watches Mingi struggle to clean his wound, and eventually watches Mingi pass out on the live feed through his monitor. “Great, Yeosang. I had hoped you didn’t kill him after all those hours.” Yunho chuckled to himself just thinking of the thought of the young man limping away even though Yeosang is his most skilled subordinate, who is the perfect psychopath. Yeosang bows and makes his exit leaving Yunho in his office.  
Now that Yunho was finally alone, the worry lines were etched back into his face. Having been the reigning lord of Seoul has been filled with blood and hard work. And now for this kid to come in and mess everything up was becoming a real problem for his kingdom. Now that the money is lost, their profits for weapons and drugs are diminishing, which means they lose value coming in for their lack of supply. Why would a kid mindlessly blow off that much money in loans anyway. Yunho had never seen such peculiar ways of gambling and risk before. Mingi must have felt pure satisfaction from high risk that he just got lost in it all. Just by coming to this conclusion, Yunho is more intrigued and silently laughs to himself.

“How interesting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by: 5hyg1rl


	2. Chapter 2

“Open the damn door Mingi!”

The pounding on the door only made Mingi’s head hurt more as he tried to lift himself off the ground quickly. Staggering to the door he fumbled with the locks until he looked into the horrified eyes of his best friend Wooyoung.

“Holy shi-,” Wooyoung wasn't even able to finish as Mingi pulled him into the studio. “What happened to you?! Why is there so much blood everywhere?” Wooyoung looked at his best friend in horror and disbelief as he waited for an answer. Mingi trudged over to his futon and collapsed onto it. Tears in his eyes, “I’ve messed up and I don't know what to do…” Mingi buried his head into his hands.

“Please tell me this doesn't have to do with that casino…” Wooyoung waited in excruciating silence for his best friend to answer, but the longer he waited the more it dawned on him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Mingi! I fucking told your ass many times to stop, but because of your addiction look what you got yourself into! How much do you owe anyway?!” Wooyoung could barely catch his breath.

“₩9,000,000,000…” Mingi mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

“I cant fucking believe it… how are you going to pull that out of your ass this time?” Wooyoung was just about to storm out, “Hyung! Please help me! I don't know what to do, they'll kill me if I don't show up with the money!” Mingi had tears streaming down his face at this point. Wooyoung sighed, only knowing something his best friend didn't know, “I know…”

Mingi looked at Wooyoung puzzled, but he quickly brushed him off. “You won’t like what's in the mere future, so just be sure that I warned you. I'm so sorry Mingi.” and with that Wooyoung left a clueless Mingi in his studio apartment with dried blood all over the floor.

* * *

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Wooyoung enters Yunho’s office already knowing the course of the conversation about to unfold.

“I see that you are acquainted quite well with that kid that's in debt to me?” Yunho acted ambiguously.

“Yes sir…” Wooyoung wished that he wasn't there at the moment.

“Did he tell you of his plan to give me the money he stole back to me yet? Or is he already accepting death as his fate?” Yunho was toying with him at this point.

Wooyoung started working for Yunho when he became the highest paid sex slave in KQ’s brothel. He had been captive for years, quickly learning the ins and outs of the business and warming up to the pimps hearts, he could get the resources he needed. His cunning plan was working and he was slowing getting his way, he could almost taste freedom. Only when he had successfully killed the old pimp in means of trying to escape all those years ago, he was taken captive by Yunho and given a deal of a lifetime. Either to work for Yunho and bring in money as the new brothel lord for his kingdom, or be killed because Wooyoung already knew too much. He had basically almost destroyed a huge part of Yunho's black market if Wooyoung had escaped his grasp, and that shook Yunho up just momentarily. Yunho thought in ways that could bring his kingdom profits and loved how intelligent a mere whore had become. Wooyoung, of course, has accepted the option he chose, because he isn't being groped and misused anymore by filthy men who had nothing better to spend their money on and cheat on their wives. He now runs the biggest sex cartel in the world and is under the most ruthless mafia lord in the world. So now Wooyoung could basically feel the wheels in Yunho's brain working and he was not liking the outcome one bit.

Wooyoung had to be honest, “No Sir, Mingi has not prepared a solid plan to return your money, and it seems that he is stuck.”

“Wonderful! Then I had just the idea! How about he works for you, every client that pays well for him will take a few grand off of his debt?” Yunho beamed with his seemingly brilliant idea.

Wooyoung began to worry for the safety of his friend. Wooyoung had met Mingi back when they were in middle school. They had joined the same club and figured out that they had similar interests: gambling. When they continued the club into high school they were winning left and right, and soon their peers were not having it anymore. Mingi didn't see Wooyoung for years after their club got shut down and there was no news on him either. His parents couldn't reach him and the police ran cold on leads for his whereabouts. Basically, the world had given up on him. Only when he had been in his third year of college, drinking his nights away at the pub down from his dorm did hear the chilling voice of his best friend, “missed me, Mingi-ah?” Wooyoung had reappeared out of nowhere and Mingi didn't even bother to ask, he was just happy that his friend best friend was back for him.

Wooyoung was beginning to quiver, he didn't mean to drag his friend into his mess. Wooyoung spoke up, “Yunho, I don't know if that is a good idea, think about the business. Do you really think a figure like Mingi could attract clients like that? I won’t follow your request if it doesn't benefit the business Sir.”

Yunho smirked like he already knew something, “Oh trust me, he listens to commands very well after a stern hand. The clients love a good challenge now don’t they Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung was gone at this point, his soul was no longer in control as he remembers the triggering nights of his past. He knew in the end he wasn't going to win this conversation, so all he could do was nod. If it was any other dumb bastard he would have thrown them into the den full of lions, but this was Mingi. “Y-yes sir, I'll get my men on it as soon as possible.”

“Good, he doesn't have much time left anyway.”

* * *

Mingi had skipped too many of his classes and he noticed that his peers were not leaving him notes anymore. His wound was still fresh, but healing, so he showered quickly, and changed the gauze. Mingi was anxious as he left his studio, looking every which way every second. He remembered to check that he locked his door three or four times before he was finally able to catch the last bus before he was late.

Sitting at the back of the bus quietly he just wants to feel invisible. The words Wooyoung said as he left him that morning still ring in is head. He already knows the shit he got himself into, but what more can make his situation any worse?

Mingi almost forgets to get off because he was so lost in thought. He clambers through the isle apologizing to all of the people that give him annoyed glances. He arrived at his university and now more than ever his anxiety starts to kick in, he was already struggling to pay for his classes and now he owes money to the most dangerous man in the world. Mingi pouts and feels like crying, but crying doesn't get him the notes he most desperately needs right now.

Mingi keeps his head lowered as he shuffles through the auditorium to find a seat in the back, careful to not trip over others bags. He sat himself down away from others, and pulls his notebooks out. The professor wasn't even there yet and he already wanted to leave most desperately. The class began to fill up and he could notice the confused stares as to why Mingi had decided to finally show up. Being tall doesn't help that he was trying to hide into himself, but thankfully the professor walked in and brought the students to his attention.

Time went by but Mingi couldn't write one single word down onto his paper. Nothing was registering. All he could hear was white noise. Mingi barely had enough money at the moment to put a dent into nine billion won and there was no way he could get it all by the end of the month. He couldn't sit still anymore and broke into a cold sweat. Why does he feel like someone is watching him? He thinks back to the bus, and leaving his studio. The atmosphere was suffocating for Mingi. He stashed his notebooks into his bag haphazardly and rushed to get out of the auditorium. He couldn't breathe well, but he knew what he needed to do now.

Taking the next bus, he finds the closest bank to him and walks in. “How can I help you Sir?” A banker asks, as she looks at me up and down, obviously not appreciative of Mingi’s disheveled appearance.

“I’d like to take out a loan please.” Mingi is fumbling with his hands and not making eye contact.

“Okay, let me pull up your credit details. Can I have your information please?”

Mingi gives it to the woman as he waits impatiently to tell him how much the bank can lend him.

“I'm sorry sir but it seems like the bank can not offer you any money at this time. Your credit score is very low and we are not allowed to lend you money, I’m sorry.” she speaks disinterestedly, just as if she had recited this line millions of times. For Mingi those words were just another stab to the hear and more step closer to the realization of his fate.

“Ah ok, thank you for your time.” he nods quickly, and his eyes are blank as he shuffles out of the bank.

Now standing there in the middle of moving bodies, just feeling numb. Is this how the end of the world felt for one person? Even if Mingi were to go to every bank out there in Seoul, none of them would comply with his measly request. Why did his pleasure for gambling make him so blind and careless. Those VIPs that he had played his last card game with were other gang leaders just trying to win Yunho's money little by little, and he was just another pawn in that operation. “I am a nobody huh? What if I just end it before they get to me?” Mingi quickly shook his head to clear his disturbing thoughts. When did Mingi ever feel this way? he's always been chic and cocky when it came to his personality. This one person, with indescribable power had such a grip over him and its frightening.

The chilling feeling of being watched came over him again and it was not a pleasant feeling. It was getting dark so Mingi took the last bus of the night home. There was no one on the bus and he sighed in relief. He was alone and safe. As they neared his studio, Mingi scoped the area from the bus window to make sure one was there then told the driver goodnight and ran into his building. He was out of breath as he slammed his door behind him, putting his forehead on the door, panting in relief.

It was only when he felt a sharp pinch in his neck and hand around his mouth did his heart rate picked up and his eyes opened wide in panic.

“Ready for your punishment princess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by: 5hyg1rl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, feel free to leave some friendly criticism or comments :D


End file.
